El perdón y la pasión
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: El corazón de Kenshin aún recuerda su pasado. Kaoru está a su lado para intentar salvarlo ¿Podrá el perdón dejar paso a la pasión? La culpa puede hacernos perder aquello que amamos.


**Hola! Bueno aquí os traigo una pequeña locura que se me ocurrió escuchando la BSO de esta gran serie. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirla. Esta pequeña historia, se la dedico a mi hermana Sara, ya que fue ella quien me enseñó esta maravillosa serie y quien me enseñó a amar a Kenshin Himura.**

**Esta historia transcurre al final de la serie. También incluye parte de las ovas sin incluir el final de estas, ya que ese final para Kenshin no me gustó en absoluto... así que espero que este final si os guste, si también opinais que las ovas dejaron mucho que desear con aquel final tragico he inesperado...**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Kenshin Himura es un personaje de la serie Samurai X o Rurouni Kenshin como quieran llamarla. Los derechos de los personajes son de su creador Nobuhiro Watsuki. Excepto los de mi propia autoria. Esta historia está inventada por mi imaginación, así que no al plagio.<em>

* * *

><p><span>El perdón y la pasión<span>

**Después de que todo hubiera acabado y el sol saliera anunciando un nuevo día, las cosas se veían con mayor claridad para todos. Al fin había algo de paz en aquel mundo. Kenshin observaba el amanecer con detenimiento. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no sonreía de esa forma. **

**El corazón le latió fuertemente en el pecho. Tras los últimos acontecimientos y batallas, se había dado cuenta que no quería separarse de Kaoru en mucho tiempo. Tras pensar en la joven, y como si la hubiese llamado, ella apareció por el linde de la puerta corredera. **

**-Buenos días, Kenshin.- La muchacha le sonrió con amabilidad y se sentó a su lado. **

**-Buenos días, Kaoru.- Kenshin se estiró un poco y dejó ver que no llevaba su espada de filo invertido. **

**-Te veo muy relajado hoy.- Kaoru suspiró.- ¿A que se debe?**

**-Al fin siento algo de paz para Kioto.- Kenshin miró el cielo.- Y al fin siento que un aparte de mi es libre. **

**Kaoru apretó las manos contra sus propias piernas y sonrió. Jamás llegó a pensar que Kenshin hablara así sobre la paz y la tranquilidad. **

**-Me alegra escuchar esas palabras.- Kaoru se sonrojó.- ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?- Sus ojos se entristecieron y pudo sentir como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Ella tenía miedo de su respuesta.-¿Te marcharás?**

**-¿Marcharme?- Kenshin abrió sus hermosos ojos violeta ante la mención de aquellas palabras.- No tenía esa intención.- Kenshin agachó la cabeza y los mechones de su particular cabello rojizo taparon su rostro.- Pensaba quedarme más tiempo contigo. **

**-Kenshin.- Kaoru no pudo evitar sonreir. Aquellas palabras le alegraron el alma.- Me alegra escuchar esas palabras. **

**Un ruido les sacó de sus pensamientos. Los dos miraron la puerta principal y vieron aparecer a Sanosuke. **

**-Buenos días.- Saludo el joven de pelo negro.- Traigo el desayuno.- Sanosuke se sentó al lado de su amigo pelirrojo.- Yahiko esta a punto de llegar, fue a buscar a Megumi.**

**-¿Se celebra algo hoy?- Preguntó Kaoru.**

**-Que todo ha acabado al fin.- Sanosuke se colocó bien su chaquetilla blanca y se ajustó la cinta roja que siempre adornaba sus cabellos.- Y también la despedida de los demás. **

**Antes de que Kaoru pudiera preguntar algo más, las personas nombradas y otras más, aparecieron por la puerta sonriendo. Dos pequeñas niñas corrieron a los brazos de Kenshin. **

**-Buenos días, Kenshin.- Dijeron a la vez. **

**-Buenos días, pequeñas.- Kenshin les había cogido demasaido cariño a las nietas del doctor.- ¿Como estais?**

**-Tristes.- dijeron de nuevo a la vez.- Hoy Aoshi y Mishao se van.**

**-Tenemos que volver. El grupo Onni nos está esperando.- Kenshin vio el brillo en los ojos de la muchacha.- Ya llevo mucho tiempo desaparecida. **

**-Pero Mishao.- Una de las pequeñas protestó.- Te echaremos mucho de menos. **

**-Y yo a vosotras, pequeñas.- Mishao las abrazó con fuerza. **

**Megumi, el doctor y Yahiko entraron en escena con unas cestas llenas de panes recien hechos y bollos dulces. Kenshin sonrió al ver allí a la gente que quería. Todos entraron dentro de la casa y desayunaron con sonrisas que no se borraban de sus rostros. **

**Tras acabar el desayuno, cada uno marchó al lugar que le correspondía. Mishao y Aoshi volvieron a casa para seguir liderando el grupo de los Onniwabanshou. El doctor volvió a su consulta con sus nietas y su ayudante Megumi. Sanosuke decidió ir con ellos, ya que su proposito era invitar a comer a la mujer médica. **

**Yahiko al ver que solo quedaba él en el dojo, decidió ir con los demás para así poder comprar la comida y la cena de ese día. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kenshin observó a Kaoru y las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron. **

**-Entonces...¿Te quedarás?- Kaoru agachó su rostro avergonzada. **

**-Siempre.- Kenshin se acercó a ella y se arrodilló delante de la joven.- Me gustaría quedarme aquí con vovotros. **

**Kaoru sintió las manos cálidas de Kenshin coger las suyas. La joven sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir desesperadamente dentro de su pecho. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse y sintió que se ahogaba. Era la primera vez que él tenía ese gesto tan intimo con ella. **

**-Debo contarte algo.- Kenshin suspiró.- Algo que creo...**

**-Si es de tu pasado, ya te dije que no me importaba.- Kaoru le sonrió.- Para mi eres Kenshin Himura. Ni eres un Hitokiri, ni eres Battosai.**

**-Gracias, Kaoru.- Kenshin sonrió.- Pero no es por mi pasado de asesino...más o menos. **

**-Kenshin.- Kaoru se levantó y le sonrió.- No importa. **

**La muchacha salió de la sala alegando que había mucha faena por hacer. Tras aquellas palabras, las cosas ocurrieron muy deprisa. Kenshin quería hablarle de su difunta esposa Tomoe, sin embargo ella no había querido escuchar nada de su pasado. El pasado, en cambio, si quiso entrar en el presente. Kaoru fue secuestrada por Enishi. **

**Kenshin tuvo que afrontar su pasado e ir a rescatar a Kaoru. Enishi era el hermano pequeño de Tomoe y quiso acabar con la vida de la joven Kaoru, para que Kenshin apareciera ante sus ojos. La venganza corroía el cuerpo de Enishi. Si no conseguía matar al Hitokiri, al menos lo haría sufrir. **

**Al final de la lucha Enishi se dio cuenta que Tomoe perdonó a Kenshin el día de su muerte. Tras perder la batalla y ver como Kaoru defendía a su amado, Enishi decidió dejarlos ir con vida. **

**Al llegar de nuevo al dojo Kaoru sintió la necesidad de saber toda la verdad por boca de su amado Kenshin. **

**-Entonces...- Kaoru servia el tazón de arroz sin mirar a la cara a su amado espadachín.- Te dejaste vencer.- Ella sintió el dolor en lo más profundo de su ser.- Te hubieras dejado matar por él. **

**-Es la carga que debo llevar.- Kenshin dejó el tazón de arroz en la pequeña mesita. **

**-Me voy a descansar.- Yahiko se levantó del suelo sabiendo que en aquel momento estorbaba.- Buenas noches.**

**-Que descanses.- Kenshin sonrió al joven de cabellos y ojos negros.**

**-Mañana tendrás entrenamiento.- Le recordó Kaoru a su alumno.- Así que no te levantes tarde. **

**Yahiko asintió y desapareció por la puerta dejandolos solos. En ese instante Kenshin sintió que su mundo desaparecía. Kaoru sabía parte de aquella historia, sin embargo no sabía que él temía que pudiera pasarle algo a ella como le pasó a Tomoe por amarla. **

**-Kaoru.- Kenshin se giró y miró el cielo estrellado tras la puerta abierta de la sala.- Sabes que mis padres murieron del cólera cuando yo apenas tenía seis años. Una caraban ambulante me recogió y tres jovenes muchachas me ayudaron como si fuera su hermanito.- Kenshin suspiró al recordar a sus tres hermanas. **

**-Algo me habías contado por encima.- Kaoru retorció sus propios dedos nerviosa.**

**-Después de aquello me encontré con el hombre que mató a aquellos maleantes. Él fue mi maestro.- Kenshin la miró de reojo.- Ya conoces a Hiko.**

**-Si.- Kaoru asintió con la cabeza. **

**-Cuando tenía catorce años me fui para ayudar en la guerra. Acabé al servicio de los Ishin Shishi, convirtiendome en Battosai.- Kenshin se giró y la observó.- Tras un año de ser un imparable asesino, asesiné al hombre que me hizo la primera cicatriz en mi rostro. **

**-Kenshin.- Kaoru intentó levantarse, pero él la detuvo con un gesto de la mano. **

**-Necesito contarte todo esto.- Kenshin agachó la cabeza y ella perdió de vista sus ojos violeta.- Necesito saber que sabes todo de mi. **

**-Si.- Kaoru volvió a sentarse enfrente de su amado. **

**-Tras matar a aquel hombre, ayudé a aquella muchacha. Ella se cruzó en mi vida tiempo después. Iban a hacerle daño.- Kenshin alzó la cabeza al recordar a su difunta esposa.- La llevé a la casa de hospedaje donde se encontraban los miembros de Ishin Shishi. Allí ella ayudó a las labores.- Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Kenshin hasta llegar a su cicatriz en cruz.**

**Un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo del Hitokiri. Pensar en ella aún le hacía daño. Sin embargo, él ahora amaba a aquella mujer que tenía delante y debía pasar página a su antigua vida. **

**-Tomoe y yo acabamos viviendo en una cabaña escondidos. Ejercía de venderor ambulante de medicinas. Yo tenía quince años en aquel entonces. Ella sabía que yo había asesinado a su prometido. Sin embargo, ella me perdonó y me amó. **

**-Kenshin.- La muchacha sentía de nuevo esa tristeza en su corazón. Escuchar la historia por la boca de Kenshin no era lo mismo que escucharla por la boca de Enishi.- Lo siento tanto. **

**-Ella se entregó a mi. Fue la primera vez que yo compartía mi cuerpo con alguien. Compartí mi alma, mi corazón y mi vida.- Kenshin sintió como el corazón empezaba a oprimirle.- Pero las cosas salieron mal. Ella volvió con las personas que habían hecho el trato para matarme. No tenía otra opción. El traidor estaba en mi propio bando. Y su vida corría peligro si no lo hacía.**

**Kenshin apretó los puños contra su ropa y suspiró. No quería que le ocurriera lo mismo a la mujer que tenía delante. Ella ahora era su vida. **

**-Recibí heridas profundas durante el trayecto. Cada vez estaba más débil. Pero no podía dejar allí a Tomoe. Al llegar, luchamos espada con espada y al final Tomoe salió de su escondite.- Kenshin alzó su rostro de nuevo y recordando el rostro de Tomoe asustado, otra lágrima resvaló por su mejilla.- Cuando el hombre iba a matarme, ella se puso en medio y con el propio cuchillo que ella llevaba para defenderse, le hice un corte tan profundo que acabó muriendo en mis brazos. Ese mismo día, antes de su último aliento, cortó mi rostro para que dejara de sangrar mi anterior cicatriz. **

**-Ya basta.- Pidió Kaoru. Su cuerpo temblaba.- No te hagas más daño.- Volvió ha pedir entre lágrimas. **

**-Desde ese día, he cargado con la culpa de su muerte. Desde ese día, juré no volver a matar tras la era Tokugawa. Desde entonces, desde el fin de la guerra, he luchado con mi Sakabatou (Espada de filo invertido) para proteger a los más débiles. Me convertí en un Rurouni (Vagabundo) y te conocí a ti después de diez años.- Kenshin le sonrió.**

**-Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido.- Dijo la joven sonrojandose.- Eso ya está ne el pasado. **

**-Ella forma parte de mi vida.- Kenshin se levantó y miró a Kaoru.- Era alguien especial hace mucho tiempo. Tras lo currido con Enishi, creo que es hora de hacerle una visita. **

**Kaoru asintió y se levantó tras Kenshin. Salieron de la casa y compraron un ramo de flores. Tras llegar al cementerio, los dos rezaron por el alma de Tomoe. Kaoru le dio las gracias a la mujer por haber salvado su vida y hacerlo llegar hasta ella. **

**Kenshin al fin le dijo adiós a su esposa. Al fin se sentía libre para estar con Kaoru. La culpa ya no lo consumía y ahora podría hacer feliz a la mujer que amaba. Al llegar de nuevo al dojo, Sanosuke y Yahiko estaban allí esperandole con el fuego encendido y pescado para cenar. **

**-Desaparecidos.- Yahiko los miró algo extrañados.- He comido solo. Menos mal que llegó Sasonuke y me hizo compañía. He estado toda la tarde entrenando solo.**

**-Lo siento.- Kenshin se sonrojó y agachó al cabeza.- Me voy a descansar. **

**Kaoru sabía que él no se sentía muy bien. Asintió con la cabeza y les indicó a los otros con un gesto de la mano que lo dejaran ir. **

**-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó Sanosuke cuando escuchó que Kenshin se encerraba en su habitación. **

**-Hoy me contó la historia de él.- Kaoru agachó el rostro al recordar las lágrimas silenciosas que resvalaron por el rostro de Kenshin esa misma mañana.- Fuimos a despedirnos de Tomoe al cementerio. Kenshin necesita una vida mejor. El perdón. **

**-Él es fuerte.- Yahiko sonrió.- Mañana estará como nuevo. **

**-No seas tan repelente.- Sanosuke golpeó su cabeza.- Kenshin es fuerte, pero debemos reconocer que ha pasado por demasiadas cosas cuando era joven. **

**-Ahora se siente mejor.- Kaoru aguantó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.- Estaremos bien. **

**-Me voy a por Megumi.- Sanosuke se frotó la nuca con al mano.- No quiso cenar conmigo, pero aceptó dar un paseo.**

**-Felicitaciones.- Kaoru le sonrió amablemente.- Que lo pasen bien. **

**-Gracias.- Nos vemos mañana Yahiko.**

**-Seguro.- Yahiko terminó de cenar y se levantó.- Voy ha acostarme.- El niño sonrió a Kaoru.- Creo que tú también deberías.**

**-Si, gracias, Yahiko.- Kaoru esperó a que el niño estubiera acostado. **

**Tras terminar de recoger la sultimas cosas que quedaban de la cena, la muchacha se dirió hacía su habitación. Por priemera vez, al pasar por el cuearto de Kenshin, tuvo la necesidad de abrir la puerta. La joven abrió despacio y tratando de no hacer ruido entró en la habitación. **

**-Tomoe.- La voz de Kenshin la asustó.- Perdoname, Tomoe.**

**Kaoru pudo sentir la angustía en la voz de Kenshin. Por un instante pensó que no le había ayudado en nada la charla de hoy y la visita al cementerio. Kaoru cayó de rodillas al suelo y pudo ver las lágrimas derramadas en el rostro de su amado. **

**Sintió que su propia alma abandonaba su cuerpo. Kenshin nunca sería suyo. Ese hombre vivía atormentado por el pasado. Vivía con el corazón destrozado y el ama mutilada. Kaoru tapó su boca para no hacer ruido con sus sollozos. **

**Tras observar una última vez a Kenshin, se levantó del suelo y se despidió de él. Sabía que jamás estaría entre sus brazos. Caminó despacio apoyandose en la pared hasta su cuarto. El corazón le dolía como jamás le había dolido. Su mano derecha aferraba su pecho con desesperación. Abrió la puerta despacio y sintió como las piernas le fallaban y caía al suelo de rodillas una vez más. **

**Su cuerpo entero temblaba entre sollozos. Kaoru se desvistió como pudo y estiró su futón. Tras entrar dentro de la manta, lloró desesperada. Amaba a Kenshin con todo su corazón, pero jamás se lo diría a él. **

**Kenshin se despertó y sintió su rostro mojado. Al fin había podido dejar ir a Tomoe. Al fin podría ser feliz con Kaoru y rehacer su vida. El joven de cabellos rojizos secó sus lágrimas y sonrió. Su cuerpo se sentía libre y su corazón preparado para amar a esa mujer que dormía bajo el mismo techo. **

**El espadachín observó la puerta de su habitación y sintió algo extraño. Él juraría que la había cerrado antes de acostarse. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía meterse en su futón y descansar. No le había hecho falta esa noche dormir vestido con su espada bajo el brazo. **

**Tras apoyar de nuevo la cabeza en su almohada, sintió un ruido y los sollozos de la joven. Kenshin se sentó rapidamente y escuchó atentamente. Una parte de él se rompió al oirla llorar de esa manera. Kenshin se levantó de su futón y caminó despacio hasta la puerta. Él era el culpable de las lágrimas de Kaoru. **

**Al cerrar los ojos, recordó las lágrimas de Tomoe. Había hecho daño a las dos mujeres que había amado en su vida... A Tomoe la había matado con sus propias manos y a Kaoru la estaba matando en vida. Kenshin empezó a temblar al sentir aquella sensación tan dolorosa. Debía hacer algo para que su princesa dejara de llorar por él. **

**Arrastró sus pies por el suelo y terminó de abrir la puerta de su habitación. Nervioso caminó hasta el cuarto de Kaoru. Hacía trece años que no veía a una mujer a solas en una habitación. Tragó pesadamente y abrió la puerta.**

**Por un instante la mente le jugó una mala pasada. Kenshin cayó de rodillas al suelo. Kaoru estaba herida de rodillas. Pudo observar el espejo roto en el suelo y se extremeció. La sangre manchaba el suelo y las ropas de Kaoru. Al ver aquella imagen, recordó a Tomoe sangrando entre sus brazos.**

**-Kaoru.- Kenshin se levantó tembloroso y se acercó a la muchacha. **

**-Lo siento.- Kaoru agachó la cabeza avergonzada.- Solo quería atar mi cabello en una coleta.- repitió la chica sin animos.- Estaba todo tan oscuro que el espejo se cayó al suelo y...**

**Kenshin la abrazó contra su pecho. Al acercar tanto a Kaoru contra él, sintió el suave aroma de sus cabellos. **

**-Estas herida.- Kenshin cogió la mano herida de Kaoru y la acercó a su pecho.- Dejame que te cure. **

**-No hace falta.- Kaoru se sonrojó. Ella agradeció la oscuridad de la noche, ya que así su amado no se daría cuenta de ello.-Ve a dormir, estas tembglando y cansado. **

**-No voy a ir a dormir.- Kenshin alzó el rostro de la joven y la miró a los ojos.- Al verte herida y ver la sangre, recordé el cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida de Tomoe entre mis brazos.- Kaoru hizo una mueca de dolor a ver que el seguía hablando de Tomoe.- No quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir.- Kenshin le medio sonrió.- No quiero que tú también me dejes. **

**-Kenshin.- La muchacha miró esos ojos violeta en la oscuridad.- Solo es un espejo. **

**El Hitokiri inclinó su rostro y poco a poco se acercó a los labios de su princesa. Ya era hora de dejar el pasado atrás. En el último instante, recordó que la joven estaba herida y besó su mejilla. Tras aquel gesto, se levantó despacio y fue a buscar agua y unas vendas. **

**Al entrar, observó que Kaoru había encendido una vela y había recogido los cristales del suelo. Kenshin se sentó arrodillado en el suelo y estiró su mano. **

**-Dejame que te cure.- Cogió la mano de la joven entre las suyas. **

**-Soy una patosa.- Kaoru reprimió sus lágrimas, ya que se sentía demasiado bien en aquel momento junto a él.- La proxima vez, encenderé la vela antes. **

**Kenshin terminó de curar su mano y dejó las cosas a un lado. Observó detenidamente los ojos de Kaoru. Estaban rojos e hinchados. Ella había derramado lágrimas por cortarse. Kenshin supo que eso era mentira. Él sabía perfectamente lo que la joven sentía hacía su persona. Sabía que le había hecho daño con la historia de Tomoe. Kenshin la acercó de nuevo a su cuerpo y juntó sus labios contra los de la joven. Sabían dulzones, como a miel. **

**Posó sus manos a cada lado de su rostro y acarició las humedas mejillas de Kaoru. Se sentía bien el besar de nuevo. Se sentía bien necesitando esos labios, esas caricias, ese amor que ella era capaz de darle sin pedir nada a cambio. Tan solo disfrutó de ese roce de lenguas y suspiró. Al fin podía entregarle a alguien su corazón y su cuerpo de nuevo. Al fin podría confiar en el destino. **

**Deseó que aquel momento no acabara nunca, sin embargo sintió que su boca quemaba y su cuerpo empezaba a responder con ansias. Kenshin acercó más a la joven contra su cuerpo. Las rodillas de ambos chocaron limitando el acercamiento. El pelirojo sintió las ansias de levantarla y sentarla sobre su regazo. **

**-Kaoru.- Susurró el joven.- Yo...- Sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba.- Lo siento.**

**Kenshin pidó disculpas a la joven cuando sintió la presión en sus ropas. Cierta parte de su cuerpo le indicaba que deseaba a esa mujer. Acarició suavemente su rostro y vio el reflejo de sus hermosos ojos a la luz de las velas. **

**-¿Por qué?- Preguntó la joven exaltada. **

**-Yo...- Kenshin agachó la cabeza y observó el bulto que indicaba el cambio en su cuerpo.- Lo siento.**

**Una parte de él deseaba que aquello pasase. Deseaba quitarse la ropa y desnudar a su amada. Sin embargo otra parte de él lo detenía. Al fin y al cabo era once años mayor que ella. Seguramente la joven jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo. **

**Kaoru se dio cuenta del bulto que ocultaba su ropa. Con uan timida sonrisa asumió lo que le pasaba a su espadachín. No es que supiera mucho dle tema, pero Megumi se había preocupado de decirle lo básico entre un hombre y una mujer cuando estaban intimando. **

**-Supongo que debo de alegrarme.- Respondió en un susurro la joven.- Así que no pidas disculpas de algo que yo tengo la culpa. **

**Kenshin no pudo ocultar su excitación tras aquellas palabras y gimió al sentir las manos de la joven acariciar su cuello y acercarlo a sus labios. El Hotokiri levantó a la muchacha despacio y la abrazó quedandose de rodillas. Kaoru gimió al sentir el cuerpo de Kenshin. **

**Kaoru recordó las palabras de Megumi y que a los hombres les gustaba que les acariciasen en aquella zona abultada. Kaoru sintió la dulce lengua de Kenshin entrar en su boca y como su cuerpo se pegaba más y más a del joven, provocando que la temperatura aumentara en su cuerpo. **

**-Mmm.- Kenshin gimió al sentir los pechos de la joven apretarse contra su pecho.- Kaoru.- Su voz sonó ronca. **

**Kaoru decidió que aquel era el mejor momento y separando un poco su cuerpo del joven, acarició la parte del pecho que quedaba descubierta. Kenshin sintió el cálido tacto de Kaoru y un gemido escapó de sus labios chocando contra los de su amada.**

**La joven al ver la respuesta de su amado, decidió seguir un poco más abajo. Kenshin sintió como todo su cuerpo se extremecía cuando Kaoru soltó el nudo del cinto que sujetaba la única prenda de vestir que lo cubría. Las mejillas de los dos se tiñeron de rojo. Kenshin desató la cinta de Kaoru abriendo su ropa y soltó su cabello. **

**-Eres hermosa.- Susurró Kenshin contra el cuello blanco de la joven.- Y me encanta como hueles. **

**-Te amo.- Las palabras salieron sin pensar de la boca de Kaoru.- Desde hace mucho tiempo. Creo que desde la primera vez que te vi fuera del Dojo. **

**-No se cuando entraste en mi corazón, Kaoru.- Kenshin se separó de ella y colocó las manos en los hombros de la joven.- lo que si sé, es qu eno quiero que salgas de él.**

**Poco a poco fue descendiendo por los brazos de la joven y dejando caer al suelo la ropa. Kaoru gimió cuando sintió el aire chocar contra sus erectos pezones. **

**-Kenshin.- Kaoru volvió a sonrojarse.**

**-¿Me permites acariciarte?- Le preguntó el pelirojo con la voz ronca. **

**-Soy tuya.- Kaoru acarició la cicatriz en cruz de la mejilla del joven. **

**Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas salieron sin pedir permiso y se derramaron por las sonrojadas mejillas de la joven. Kenshin acunó el rostro de Kaoru entre sus cálidas manos y besó cada centimetro de su rostro para secarlas. Las lágrimas eran de felicidad, se podía ver en los ojos de ambos muchachos. **

**Kaoru quiso estar en igualdad de condiciones, así que tiró de la ropa de Kenshin dejandolo al fin desnudo ante sus ojos. Megumi no s ehabía equivocado a la hora de describir el cuerpo de un hombre, pero si al intentar describir el de Kenshin. **

**Un suspiro salió de sus labios. El pecho y abdomen del muchacho estaba marcado por infinidad de cicatrices. Kaoru despacio y sin ningún tipo de pudor, acarició con la yema de sus dedos cada cicatriz. **

**Kenshin no esperaba esa reacción de Kaoru. Por un instante recordó la cara de Tomoe cuando vio sus cicatrices y sonrió. Kaoru era simplemente perfecta. Ella jamás lo engañaría. Ella lo amaría tal y como había sido y como sería. **

**El pelirojo acercó el cuerpo de la joven al suyo y devoró sus labios con ansia. Las manos de Kenshin empezaron un vaivén por el cuerpo de la joven. Kaoru gemía al sentir los dedos de su amado acariciar delicadamente sus pechos. **

**Kaoru apretó sus dedos a la espalda de Kenshin y gimió cuando el joven acarició uno de sus pequeños botones. Kaoru posó su mano derecha en el pecho de Kenshin y descendió por su abdomen hasta dar con lo que buscaba. **

**-Ahhh.- Kenshin gimió al sentir la pequeña mano de la joven sobre su miembro erecto.- Kaoru.- Gimió con lágrimas en sus ojos. Jamás pensó que volvería a sentir aquellas emociones. **

**La mano de la chica acariciaba su miembro con vergüenza. Las caricias eran suaves y dudosas. Kenshin desdenció su mano poco a poco por el plano vientre de Kaoru y llegó al vello que cubría su parte más intima. **

**-No tengas miedo.- Susurró Kenshin en su oído.- Iré despacio. **

**Tras sus plabras, mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la joven. Kaoru gimió al sentir los dedos de Kenshin en su zona intima. Sin saber porqué, abrió despacio sus piernas dejando que el joven acariciara ese punto de placer que jamás creyó que esistía en su cuerpo. **

**-Kenshin.- La chica mordió suavemente el hombro del pelirojo al sentir tanto placer.- Ahhh...Kenshin...-Kaoru apretó sus dedos sobre la punta del miembro del joven y él tembló ante el contacto. **

**Kenshin tumbó a la chica sobre el futón y se recostó a su lado. La spiernas de la joven se abrieron dejandole paso a su cuerpo. El pelirojo adentró un dedo suavemente en el cuerpo de la joven y abrió la boca para atrapar la lengua de Kaoru entre sus dientes. Un ronco jadeo salió de la garganta de la chica cuando introdujo otro dedo en su interior. **

**Poco a poco Kenshin la iba preparando para recibirlo. La chica seguía dudosa de como debía acariciar a su amado. El joven se arrodilló entre las piernas de Kaoru y siguió embistiendo con sus dedos en el interiuor de la joven. **

**En un arrebato de placer, la muchacha desató los cabellos de Kenshin dejando su melena rojiza suelta. El cabello le hacía cosquillas en su cuerpo mientras él besaba y lamía sus pechos. Kaoru volovió a cerrar sus cálidos dedos sobre el miembro de Kenshin y acarició de nuevo con timidez. **

**Kenshin sintió que no podía aguantar esa delicadeza. Necesitaba saber que ella deseaba tocarlo tanto como él a ella. Kenshin cerró su mano izquierda sobre la mano de Kaoru y con un movimiento ligero, le indicó como debía acariciar su miembro. **

**-Lo siento.- La joven se disculpó contra el cuello de Kenshin.- Nunca había...**

**-Kaoru.- Kenshin gimió al sentir la cálidez de la muchacha.- Estoy aquí para enseñarte.- Le dijo el joven contra sus labios. **

**-Kenshin.- Kaoru se retorció bajo el cuerpo del muchacho apretando más sus mano contra el miembro del pelirojo.- Ahhh...Kenshin...más.- Pidió al sentir que su cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar. Kenshin aceleró lso movimientos de sus dedos y sin que la muchacha se lo esperara, descendió por su vientre hasta introducir su lengua entre sus pliegues.- Ohhh...Kenshin...más...más.**

**Kenshin sentía el sabor de la joven acariciar su lengua. Su clítoris estaba duro contra su boca. Aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos y sintió como se derramaba en su boca. Su mano estaba totalmente empapada por sus fluidos. **

**Kaoru tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus respiración era erratica. Sus pechos subian y bajaban rápidamente. Los cabellos de la muchacha estaban empapados en sudor y en la piel de la joven parecía que hubiera pequeñas perlas de sudor, dandole un brillo espacial. **

**Kenshin volvió a abrir las piernas de la joven y se recorstó sobre su cuerpo. El momento había llegado. Las ansias de ser un solo ser podían con el pelirojo, sin embargo se recostó sobre su cuerpo despacio y besó sus labios como nunca antes lo había hecho. **

**Con suma delicadeza paseó su lengua por el borde de los labios hinchados de su amada. Poco a poco la introdujo en su boca y el baile empezó suavemente. Kaoru gemía al sentir el miembro de Kenshin rozar su botón del placer. **

**-Hazme tuya.- Suplicó la muchacha fuera de si.- Siempre. **

**-Te amo.- kenshin introdujo poco a poco su miembro en el estrecho y cálido interior de Kaoru.- Ahhh...Kaoru...eres tan estrecha.- Dijo con voz ronca. **

**La joven clavó sus uñas ne la espalda de Kenshin al sentir aquel extraño pinchazo en su vientre. Un gemido mezclado entre placer y dolor salió de su pequeña garganta. Kenshin se quedó quieto al sentir contraerse el cuerpo de su amada. **

**-Kenshin.- La joven subió las piernas a las caderas dle joven y apretó su cuerpo contra él.- No te detengas. **

**Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el Hotokiri empezó a moverse despacio entrando y saliendo con delicadeza. Hacía trece años que no sentía aquello. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se había permitido sentir nada. En aquel instante unas lágrimas cálidas chocaron contra el rostro de Kaoru. **

**-Mi amor.- Kaoru abrió sus ojos y observó lso ojos violeta de su amado.- ¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó angustiada.- ¿No te gusta?**

**-Kaoru.- Kenshin sonrió ante semejante pregunta.- Lloro de felicidad. De tenerte al fin entre msi brazos y hacerte mía. **

**Tras aquella spalabras, los labios de los jovenes se juntaron de nuevo ahogando los gemidos que luchaban por salir de sus gargantas. Poco a poco Kenshin fue acelerando el ritmo y sintió como Kaoru se retorcía bajo sus embestidas, sus besos y sus caricias. **

**La joven sin acordarse que Yahiko dormía unas habitaciones más atrás, gritó el nombre de su amado una y otra vez al sentir aquel mismo fuego de antes pero como vivo. El orgasmo golpeó a la joven dejandola exausta. Kenshin aceleró sus embestidas y sintió como poco a poco el nudo que se había formado en su bajo vientre se desataba. El liquido de su interior, se derramó dentro de su amada dejandolo cansado. **

**Tras un último beso en los labios de su niña, se recostó al lado de ella y los tapó con la manta. Abrazó a Kaoru y la apoyó contra su sudado pecho. **

**-Te amo.- Kenshin besó sus cabellos.**

**-Y yo a ti.- Kaoru besó el pecho de kenshin y se quedó dormida. **

**El sol salió anunciando un nuevo día. Kaoru abrió sus ojos y por primera vez vio al pelirojo dormir placidamente. Una pequeña sonrisa asomaba de los labios de su amado. Quiso grabarse aquella imagen para siempre en su corazón y su mente. Los cabellos largos y rojizos, estaban esparcidos bajo ellos como si de una manta se tratara. **

**-Buenos días.- susurró Kenshin abriendo sus hermosos ojos violeta.**

**-Buenos días.- Kaoru se sonrojó al sentir que aún estaba desnuda contra el cuerpo sin ropa de Kenshin.**

**-Me acostumbraré pronto a sentir tu piel contra la mía todas las mañanas.- Kenshin sonrió a Kaoru y la besó en los labios.- Te amo.**

**Tras aquella primera vez, hubieron muchas más y mejores. Kenshin dedicaba cada día a hacerla feliz y a luchar por su amor incondicional. Tres meses después, se habían casado. **

**-Señora Himura.- kenshin miró a su esposa.- Desde hoy debe cuidarse.- Y le sonrió. **

**-Kenshin tiene razón.- Megumi sonrió a la pareja.- Traer un bebé al mundo no es fácil. **

**-Gracias, Megumi.- Kaoru se sonrojó.- Y felicidades. **

**Megumi sonrió ante las felicitaciones de su amiga. Ella y Sasonuke se habían comprometido la noche anterior. La doctora se levantó y le dio un abrazo a su amiga. **

**-Cuidaros.- megumi miró a Kenshin.- Cuidala. **

**-Con mi propia vida.- Dijo Kenshin sonriendo alegremente. **

**Siete meses después, nació un hermoso niño de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules.**

**-Bienvenido al mundo Kenji Himura.- Kaoru sonrió al ver el cabello de su hijo.**

**-Mi hijo.- Kenshin susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.- Es un hermoso niño. Gracias, Kaoru.- Kenshin besó dulcemente los labios de su esposa. **

**Al fin la vida le había dado dos razones para perdonarse a si mismo. Desde aquel día, jamás volvería a ser un Hitokiri. El nombre de Battosai el carnicero lo enterraría en su interior y lucharía por una vida feliz junto a su familia. **

**Kenshin abrió sus hermosos ojos violeta. El tiempo había pasado rápidamente. Kenshin le había enseñado el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu a su hijo, junto a su maestro Hiko. El día en que al fin vio preparado a Kenji, Kenshin, le dio su Sakabatou-Shinuchi como regalo de genpuku. **

**-Papá.- Kenji observaba a su padre.-¿Cual es tu verdadero nombre?**

**Aquello dejo parado al pelirojo. Jamás les había dicho que Kenshin no era su verdadero nombre. **

**-¿Quién...?- Kenshin miró a Hiko.- Hiko me puso este nombre el día que me hizo su alumno. **

**Kaoru se acercó a su hijo y su marido y los miró sorprendida. **

**-Nunca me habías dicho que tenías otro nombre.- Kaoru apretó la mano de su esposo entre las suyas. **

**-Mi nombre era normal. No tenía nombre de guerrero y Hiko me lo cambió.- Kenshin sonrió a su mujer y a su hijo.- Kenshin significa Córazón de Espada. Mi nombre real es Shinta.**

**-Será el nombre que le ponga a mi hijo.- Kenji miró a su padre.- Mi otro hermano se llama Kenshin y mi hermana Kaoru.- El joven sonrió.- Seré padre en dos semanas y aún no tenía nombre. **

**-¿Y si es niña?- Preguntó Kaoru.**

**-Entonces la llamaré Tomoe.- Kenshin abrió sus ojos de par en par.- Mamá me habló de ella. **

**El tiempo siguió pasando muy deprisa. Los tres hijos de kenshin y Kaoru ya se habían casado y lso habían dejado solos en el Dojo. Kenji sería el sucesor del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi. Kenshin sería el maestro del estilo Kamiya Kashin y la joven Kaoru...Sería lo que ella más deseara ser. **

**-Abuelo.- La voz de su nieto mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Prometeme que aun que te vayas, siempre me estarás cuidando. -Kenshin observó a su nieto y le sonrió.**

**-Shinta.- Kenshin tosió.- Siempre estaré cuidando a mi familia. **

**Tras aquellas palabras, deseó lo mejor para sus tres hijos y para sus siete nietos. Kenji, Kenshin y Kaoru habían sido su felicidad desde el día en que su esposa Kaoru los trajo al mundo. Tras la muerte de Kaoru hacía seis años por una grabe enfermedad, sus nietos fueron su gran apoyo. **

**Los hijos de Kenji, Shinta y Tomoe lo adoraban. Ellos ya habían cumplido trece años. Los tres hijos de su hijo Kenshin eran adorables. Mishao tenía nueve años. Kiosato y Enishi, los pequeños rebeldes, ya tenían siete años. **

**Kenshin observó a su hija Kaoru. Ella era la más pequeña de todos. Sin embargo hacía ya cuatro años que se había casado. Al año de su boda, trajo al mundo a la adorable y tímida Suri. La pequeña ya tenía tres años y jugaba alegremente bajo la flor del cerezo. Entre los brazos de su hija Kaoru estaba el pequeño Seijuro. **

**Al fin podía descansar tranquilo. Aquella noche, tras despedirse de su pequeña familia, Kenshin cerró sus ojos y deseó estar con su esposa. Su vida había sido algo de lo que jamás se arrepentiría. Sus ojos violeta no volvieron a abrirse nunca más. **

Bueno y hasta aquí mi locura de doce páginas. Espero que os haya gustado...si es así, darle al botoncito de Review...y dejar vuestros comentarios. Hasta pronto, Desam.


End file.
